


Skeletons take showers

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Nipple Licking, Other, Romance, Showers, Skeletons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariela end up having sex with Brook after hearing him sing in the shower.
Relationships: Brook (One Piece)/Original Character(s)





	Skeletons take showers

Mariela was hearing Brook singing through the bathroom door.

Mariela was wearing a pink nightgown.

Mariela walked into a bedroom and was about to go to sleep but Brook kissed her on the lips.

Mariela giggled

Mariela took off her nightgown.

Brook's jaw dropped as he saws Mariela's beautiful breasts.

Mariela was wearing frilly pink panties with a white bow.

Brook began to lick Mariela's nipples which cause her to moan.

Brook takes off Mariela's panties

Brook started to put his finger in Mariela's butt.

Mariela moaned as her breasts bounced.

Brook sucked on Mariela's nipples.

Mariela screamed 

White liquid comes out of Mariela's butt.

Brook kissed Mariela on the forehead.

Brook and Mariela continued to make love.

The End


End file.
